


Broken world

by world_viktory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Modern-ay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/world_viktory/pseuds/world_viktory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern-ay stories about Theon. He adopts Jeyne frome a shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Как всегда, день Джейни начался с опоздания.  
\- Мисс Пуль, - химик удостоил её взглядом настолько холодным, что девушке захотелось плакать, - может, вы изволите хоть раз прийти вовремя?  
Послышался короткий смешок. Джейни промямлила, что очень сожалеет.  
\- Мисс Пуль? - мистер Пицель оставался непреклонным. - Вы не могли бы изъясняться более отчетливо?  
\- И-извините.  
На этот раз сироты не сдержали смеха. Шая что-то шепнула Мие, отчего та хищно улыбнулась и окинула опоздавшую презрительным взглядом.  
Джейни тяжело вздохнула и поплелась к своей парте - крайней слева, в самом конце, у засохшего фикуса.  
С Шаей она делила комнату. Соседка каждую ночь приводила парней из старшей группы, с самым невинным видом предлагая Джейни прогуляться. Джейни всегда прихватывала с собой плюшевого мишку - единственное воспоминание об отце, - чтобы в темном коридоре было не так страшно.  
\- Мисс Пуль, - окликнул ее Пицель, - у вас в волосах жвачка .  
\- Можно выйти?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она помчалась прочь из злополучного класса. Вслед послышалась новая порция насмешек.

Джейни поднялась на этаж выше, в корпус малышей, села на подоконник и дала волю слезам.  
Ну, вот, теперь ей укоротят волосы, и все еще больше будут смеяться.  
Почему, с тех самых пор, как ее занесло в этот проклятый приют, над ней насмехаются? Ставят подножки, воруют вещи, кидают в волосы жвачку? Почему выгоняют из комнаты среди ночи, доводят до слез?  
Как могло произойти, что в одночасье она лишилась отца, подруг, дома? Почему ее жизнь превратилась в сущий ад?  
Это она должна была разбиться. Будь она мертва, не было бы серых стен, злых взглядов и слез.  
Джейни закрыла глаза, силясь представить обои с блюдцами, пиццу по четвергам, никогда не утихающий телевизор, небольшой магазинчик, который содержал отец. Но даже если она тысячу раз представит себе прежнюю жизнь, ничего не произойдёт - этого больше нет. Есть только ужасное место под названием приют - и больше ничего.  
Пуль подняла глаза, чтобы посмотреть время на часах и решить, успеет ли она ко второму уроку. Взгляд ее столкнулся со взглядом какого-то старика, наверняка из посетителей. Пожилой мужчина тотчас же уставился в пол.  
Джейни встала с подоконника и направилась в уборную, как снова почувствовала на себе взгляд незнакомца. Она обернулась - старик рассматривал свои руки в толстых перчатках. Но девушка могла поклясться, что он только что смотрел ей вслед.  
Может, он и не посетитель никакой. Может, он из прессы. Или старый извращенец, высматривающий девочек попослушней и посимпатичней. Шая рассказывала, как однажды ее такой удочерил. После этого она стала спать со всеми, но о бывшем опекуне всегда отзывалась с теплотой. Хоть он был старым и, по ее собственным признаниям, иногда вонял мочой, но всегда был с ней ласков и купил пару платьев, стоило ей пожаловаться на убогую приютскую форму.  
Старик, стоявший рядом с Джейни, выглядел вполне безобидным и слишком худым, чтобы причинить ей какой-либо вред. На секунду у девушки мелкнула нехорошая мысль - и тот час же испарилась, оставив позорный отпечаток.  
Джейни смахнула слезы ладонью, но, вспомнив жвачку и опоздание, заплакала с новой силой.  
Иногда ей казалось, что рано или поздно она захлебнётся в собственных слезах. Пожалуй, это будет к лучшему.  
Пожилой человек достал из кармана убогой куртки смятый платок и протянул ей. Джейни покорно кивнула - за последние полгода он единственный, кто проявил к ней сочувствие. Старик, припадая на левую ногу, подошел к ней. Джейни приняла тряпку.  
\- А вы... Вы не могли бы меня удочерить? - Джейни сама не ожидала от себя такого, но в этот момент ей казалось, что он ее понимает.  
Руки старика затряслись.  
\- Пожалуйста, мистер... - всхипнула Пуль, - я так больше не могу. Я буду вам готовить и убираться.  
Он нерешительно застыл. "Думает, как повежливее отказать", - подумала Джейни.  
\- Пожалуйста, - взмолилась девушка, - я умею стирать, варить кофе, могу выгуливать вашу собаку.  
Старик покачал головой и похромал прочь.  
\- Я...я буду греть вам постель!  
Он замер.  
\- Ваше имя? - спросил мужчина, не оборачиваясь. Он говорил тихо, но Джейни была готова поклясться, что в этом огромном пустом коридоре слышно даже его дыхание.  
\- Джейни...Джейн Пуль.  
Он еще немного постоял и направился дальше. Осознав, что только что произошло, Джейни закрыла лицо ладонями, не найдя силы для новых слез.  
"Что я наделала?!' - девушка села на пол и прижала к себе ноги.  
Рано переживать. Он может еще передумать. Он это несерьезно. Никого удочерять он не собирается, а спросил, чтобы она отстала...

На второй урок Джейни решила не идти.Она и в столовую бы не пошла, если бы по средам не давали лимонные пирожные. Это лакомство было единственной роскошью, которую позволяли воспитанникам. Джейни любила их особенно сильно - давно, в другой жизни она ела их со своей подругой, оставшейся во внешнем мире...

Девушка села за свободный столик, как к ней вдруг подошла дежурная воспитательница. Поодаль стоял тот самый старичок, которого Джейни выдела в коридоре. Он переминался с ноги на ногу и теребил пальцы. Несмотря на то, что погода была достаточно теплой, руки его оставались в плотных, зимних перчатках. Наверное, он такой старый, что его все время морозит. И, в то же время, недостаточно пожилой, чтобы...

Джейни раскашлялась, поперхнувшись пирожком. Она не пойдет к нему. Без ее согласия он ничего ей не сделает. Будет просто стоять и смотреть, пока она давится единственным съедобным блюдом в этой столовой.

В спину Джейни что-то ударилось. Обернувшись, она увидела Ломми, ухмыляющегося и комкающего шарики из хлеба для очередного броска. Даже малолетки ее призерают.

Может, все-таки со стариком ей будет спокойней?  
С отвращением Джейни отпила чай и, решив не доедать пирожок, ни, тем более, давиться сухой кашей, отправилась на свое излюбленное место - детскую площадку.

Обычно она старалась разделаться с едой как можно быстрее. Задержавшись, Джейни рисковала помогать кухарке мыть посуду. Против работы Пуль ничего не имела - труд хоть как-то скрашивал паршивые однообразные дни. Просто, помимо нее, посуду обязательно мыли еще несколько провинившихся сирот. И если это были не малыши, в конце работы Джейни оказывалась перемазанной жиром, порошком и собственными слезами.

Девушка поднялась из-за стола, пройдя мимо воспитательницы и старика. Мордейн было открыла рот: прогул урока не утаился от вездесущей воспитательницы, но спохватилась, что при гипотетическом опекуне лучше этого не делать. Решит, что Джейни "непослушная" и "неуправляемая". Будь на месте Джейни хотя бы Шая, Мордейн бы даже не стала вспоминать о такой мелочи, как прогулы.  
Попытавшись встретиться взглядом с пожилым мужчиной (впрочем, безуспешно), чтобы хотя бы знать, насколько он отвратительный, Джейни быстрым шагом направилась по главному коридору.

Этим путем мало кто ходил - опасались встречи с директором. Джейни не боялась мистера Баратеона так, как боялась подножек, вырванных волос, толчков и насмешек. Однако, встретить в коридоре заместителя директора, мистера Бейлиша, никак не входило в ее планы.

\- Леди, - Бейлиш возник перед ней, загородив дальнейший проход, - вам говорили, что вы хорошенькая?

\- Да, - буркнула Джейни.

До смерти отца многие действительно считали ее милой: большие карие глаза, вьющиеся каштановые волосы, яркие платья, которые она так любила. Теперь же ее с трудом можно было назвать симпатичной. Вечно зареванная плоская пятнадцатилетка - вот кто она.

\- Знаете, мне кажется, у вас много общего с одним моим другом, фотографом, - заместитель прищурился. - Он помог бы раскрыть ваш потенциал. Я уверен, из вас выйдет потрясающая модель.

\- Нет, не надо, - испугалась Джейни.

О грязных связях заместителя в приюте знали даже такие изгои, как она. Все его предложения были с подвохом, часто оказывающимся плачевно для воспитанников. Так же ходили слухи, что еще никому не удавалось перехитрить Бейлиша, если тот что-то замыслил.

Джейни захотелось бежать. Но бежать было некуда. Несовершеннолетнюю, тем более, такую неумеху, никто не возьмет на работу, а родственников у нее нет. Как ни ужасно, но Бейлиш и его знакомые могут сделать с ней что угодно, и никто ничего не скажет. В случае пропажи о ней и не вспомнят. А если и вспомнят, хотя, воспитатели постараются сделать все возможное, чтобы этого не произошло (репутация приюта, как-никак), то как плаксу и дуру, которую так забавно шпынять.

\- О, прошу, мисс, - ухватив смятение, Бейлиш нагнулся к самому уху Джейни, - осталось лишь сказать "да", и вы выберетесь отсюда.

Выбраться? Разве не этого она хотела с тех самых пор, как очутилась здесь? Но не такой ценой...

\- Я не буду ничего говорить, - голос Джейни дрожал.

\- Ну что ж, - мужчина понизил голос до шепота, - я же вижу, тебе здесь плохо. Плачешь все время. Я хотел помочь тебе , но если ты предпочитаешь коррекционный приют, я могу и это устроить тоже.

Ей даже пожаловаться некому! Расскажи она об этом хоть кому-то, и над ней только посмеются. Скажут, что Пуль окончательно свихнулась.

По щекам покатились беспомощные слезы.

\- Будь умницей и еще раз хорошенько подумай, - бросил Бейлиш, уходя.

Джейни стояла, не желая осознавать всю горечь положения. Каждый день был ужасен, но этот угрожал превратить жизнь в еще больший кошмар.

Как обычно, она попробовала плакать, но слезы почему-то не давались. Странно - ведь именно сейчас повод для слез был более, чем существенным. Хотелось умереть, но Джейни никогда не найдет силы лишить себя жизни. Остается предоставить это Бейлишу, обитателям приюта или тому старику.

\- Она странная девочка, все время плачет. Никак не смирится со смертью отца.

Будто прочитав ее мысли, по коридору шагали Мордейн и старик.

\- А вот и она. Джейни, расскажи мистеру Грейджою о себе.

Джейни с трудом подняла глаза. Старик тоже сделал это, правда, ненадолго. Тотчас же привычно уставился в пол. Но Джейни хватило и этого короткого одобрения.

\- Я...мистер, я не могу...Можно, скажу вам на ухо?

Если Грейджой еще сможет ее расслышать. Вон, как его трясет. Физически даже Джейни могла бы дать ему отпор, если бы у нее была хоть крупица мужества.

Но старик, к счастью, не был глух. Рука в толстых перчатках слабо обхватила Джейни за рукав блузы. Мистер Грейджой, увлекая девушку за собой, прохромал на некоторое расстояние от Мордейн. Воспитательница нахмурилась, явно недовольная такой самодеятельностью, но виду не подала. Наверняка, этот мистер ей приплатил.

\- Мистер Грейджой...

Он сжал рукав Джейниной блузки.  
О боги, он настолько старый, что пальцы не слушаются! С другой стороны, может, он ограничится одними прикосновениями? Будет запускать морщинистые ладони ей под одежду, заставлять целовать в дряхлые губы, прижимать ночью к себе, и одеяло у них будет одно на двоих.  
Внутри у Джейни все сжалось. Хорошо, что она не стала есть пирожное, иначе пришлось бы мыть коридор. Вместо этого по щеке наконец-таки потекли слезы. Сейчас старик окончательно убедится, что ей легко помыкать.

\- Джейни, - Грейджой отпустил рукав, - как тебе здесь?

Как? Как?! Как ей может быть в месте, где нет отца, нет друзей, даже комнаты нет? В месте, где ее в любой момент могут лишить чести или продать похотливому старикашке, и никому даже дела не будет?

\- Здесь ужасно, отвратительно, невыносимо, кошмарно и... - дальше, в подтверждение своих слов, Джейни разревелась навзрыд, не в силах больше противостоять этому аду.

Глаза он поднял именно тогда, когда Джейни не удавалось разглядеть что-либо из-за слез.

\- Мистер Грейджой, заберите меня и делайте, что хотите.

\- Я не обижу тебя, - перчаткой он вытер ей слезу и резко отдернул руку, снова уставившись в пол, - ты не должна меня бояться, ведь я... - его голос прервался. - Я не мужчина.


	2. Теон

\- Мисс Пуль, поставьте подпись здесь и здесь, - фальшиво улыбаясь, замдиректор протянул Джейни ручку.

Она вздрогнула, но ручку приняла. Девушка вывела закорючку в виде буквы "П" в указанном месте и уставилась на Теона.

\- Теперь вы, мистер Грейджой, - все так же растягивая губы в улыбке, Бейлиш принял ручку из рук Джейни и протянул Теону.  
Тот потянулся за ней, не снимая перчатки.  
\- Мистер Грейджой, прошу прощения, но без перчаток ставить подпись гораздо удобнее, - заместитель сверкнул серо-зелеными глазами.

Чтобы Джейни увидела четырехпалую клешню и еще больше испугалась? Она и так смотрит на него с отвращением. Впрочем, винить ее нельзя - уродливый тощий старикашка способен одним своим видом отбить аппетит. И ему она напрашивалась в любовницы?!

Теон не стал расспрашивать Джейни подробно. Достаточно того, что само пребывание в приюте для нее уже невыносимые муки. Он не по наслышке знал, на какие меры идут от отчаяния.  
\- Джейни, я договорился с заместителем, - она снова вздрогнула, в углу карих глаз блеснула слеза. - Как только я все подпишу, мы сразу пойдем домой. Времени у меня не так много, так что иди собирай вещи.  
Изо всех сил Теон постарался придать голосу уверенности. Что он делает? Ведь он фактически приказал ей.

Странное чувство. Извращенное, неправильное. Никогда и ни с кем Теон не разговаривал так уверенно. По крайней мере, в этой жизни.

Она послушно кивнула и вышла из кабинета. Грейджой надеялся, что она будет рада хотя бы столь скорому оформлению опеки. Не зря же Теон заплатил Бейлишу столько денег.

Он стянул перчатку, неуклюже вывел оставшимися пальцами свою подпись, и как можно быстрее снова напялил слой, скрывающий отсутствующий палец. От Бейлиша подобное уродство не утаишь, но Джейни пугать незачем.

Скоро все документы были подписаны, и опеку официально оформили на него (вот что способны сотворить деньги). Теон запихнул бумаги во внутренний карман куртки и похромал на поиски Джейн.

Она стояла у выхода с одним набитым пакетом.

\- Это все? - Теон даже удивился.

\- Да, - закивала девочка. - Пожалуйста, идем.

Грейджой открыл перед ней дверь, оказавшуюся тяжеловатой для него - плечо сразу заныло. Если бы не вывернутая лопатка, он бы удержал ее без проблем. Теон поморщился от боли.

\- Все хорошо? - Джейни поддержала его, помогая спуститься со ступенек.

Несмотря на перенесенные унижения, Теону стало неловко. А дальше что? Через дорогу его будет переводить?

Какой же он идиот. О себе-то позаботиться не может. А тут - девочка-подросток. И куда он собрался ее вести? В покрытую пылью квартиру, где нет ничего, кроме кровати, стола, двух стульев и старого компьютера? Где отключили отопление и горячую воду, потому что Теон постоянно забывал за них заплатить? Кроме того, девочку надо кормить и одевать. Надо подобрать ей подходящую школу, лучше всего, из частных. Надо стать ей хорошим опекуном, вроде второго отца. "Скорее уж дедушки", - мелькнуло в мыслях у Теона. Смешно. Жаль, что он разучился улыбаться.

Желудок Джейни заурчал. Прошло десять минут, а Теон уже оказался плохим.  
Грейджой огляделся в поисках подходящего кафетерия. Район был знакомый, и поиск заведения не составил труда. Пиццерия "Пирожок и Ко" была бюджетным заведением, Теона там хорошо знали и всегда делали скидку. Впрочем, в "Barateon's burgers" через два квартала он тоже был постоянным клиентом. Кажется, в этом городе вообще не было кафетериев, где Теон ни разу не побывал.

Последние полгода Грейджой любил бродить по городу. Лишь бы не оставаться дома, наедине со своими воспоминаниями. Заходил в кафе и рестораны, заказывал самое дешевое кофе и смаковал как можно дольше, лишь бы слышать людские голоса и чувствовать себя частью их мира.

Иногда он бесцельно слонялся по паркам и скверам, заходя в магазины и здания, чтобы погреться. Сегодня вот в приют зашел.

"Лучше бы не заходил. Взгляни на себя. Ты не мужчина, не человек..."

\- Я человек. У меня есть имя! - ответил Теон вслух.  
\- Что? - удивленно уставилась на него Пуль.  
\- Ни-ничего. Просто зови меня Теоном.  
\- Хорошо. - Джейни улыбнулась.

Может, из вежливости, а может, это было нервное.

\- Зови меня Теоном почаще, - его голос дрогнул.  
\- Как скажите, Теон.  
\- И на "ты", - Теон резко (наверное, даже слишком резко) вырвался из рук Джейни. - Я не такой старый, как выгляжу.  
***  
Официанты переглянулись. До этого Теон приходил всегда один и садился у самого дальнего столика, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.

Джейни же выбрала столик у окна, с мягкими диванами. Непривычно мягкими для Теона.  
По телу разлилось давно забытое ощущение уюта и странного умиротворения. Теон с трудом заставил себя усидеть.

Если он позволял расслабится, это означало одно - Вонючку ждет еще больший кошмар.

Но Теон - не Вонючка, а "Пирожок и Ко" - не злополучное поместье.

Джейни нерешительно посмотрела на своего опекуна.  
\- Можешь заказывать все, что хочешь, - Грейджой протянул ей цветной прайс с блюдами.  
\- Я буду то же, что и ты, - она покачала головой.  
Изо всех сил старается угодить. Видно, боится, что Теон передумает, что сдаст обратно в приют. Она даже разделить постель с уродом не так боится, как приюта.

Теону пришлось заказать две порции пепперони, два стакана колы и шоколадное мороженое.  
Он не ел с утра, если не считать стакана черного чая, который он выпил, пока консультировался с Бейлишем. Теон вообще ел мало, да и без чая мог обходиться.  
Джейни же была явно голодна. "Интересно, - невольно подумал Теон, - она вообще сегодня ела?" Выглядит девочка худой. Приютские повара не заморачиваются, судя по той каше, которую Грейджою довелось увидеть в столовой.

Со своей порцией Джейни покончила в кратчайшие сроки, и Теон уже собирался было протянуть ей свою, как дверь кафешки приоткрылась. Сегодня рабочий день и еще совсем рано, да и заведение далеко не самое популярное, так что… Только этого не хватало!

К столу буквально подлетел двадцатилетний Берик Дондаррион с неизменной улыбкой и камерой. Улыбаться действительно было чему – только что Теон сам сделал ему статью.

\- Это ваша спутница? – без остановки затараторил журналист, наводя камеру прямо в лицо Джейни. – Скажите, мисс, что связывает вас с Теоном Грейджоем?

\- Ни-ничего, - робко подала голос Джейни. От пристального внимания папарацци она сначала побелела, а затем покраснела.

\- А вы, мистер Во…Теон, - Берик вовремя спохватился, переведя камеру на Теона, - несмотря на тот инцидент, вы продолжаете жить полноценной жизнью, не так ли?

Изучивший за две с половиной недели правило о том, что ответа все равно не последует, Берик снова повернулся к Джейни, надеясь вытянуть из нее хоть что-нибудь.

\- Мисс, с вами наедине он такой же замкнутый? Мисс, он рассказывал вам о Сноу? Мисс, а вас не смущает его нынешний внешний вид? И вы с Грейджоем вместе, мисс? Наверное, он заваливает вас подарками…

\- Хватит! – не выдержал Теон. – Джейни, не уходи никуда. Можешь съесть мою порцию, – Джейни облегченно кивнула. Теон обернулся к Берику. – Отойдем.

Глаза Берика округлились. Впрочем, Грейджой был удивлен не меньше. Впервые за то время, что назойливый Донтарион преследовал повсюду жертву нашумевшего дела, Теон удостоил его целыми двумя словами. Да еще и не в самом любезном тоне.

\- Спрашивай у меня что угодно, - Теон не должен так разговаривать, но ничего не мог поделать с собой. Может, это девочка из приюта оказывает на него такое влияние?.. – Но не трогай ее.

\- Я…я... – от неожиданности Берик замялся.

Грейджой развернулся и направился к столику, рассчитывая увести Джейни отсюда, пока Берик не спохватился и не накинулся с новой порцией вопросов, но не тут-то было.

\- Мистер Грейджой, один вопрос, - затараторил журналист, - как вы отреагировали на смерть Рамси Сноу?

Теон замер.  
\- Что?

\- Рамси Сноу, осужденный за кражу чужого имущества и физическое и моральное насилие над Теоном Грейджоем, был задушен своим сокамерником, Григором Кликаном, осужденным за убийство и насилие над некоторыми членами своей семьи. Надзиратель Вестеросской окружной тюрьмы для особо опасных преступников застал Клигана за насильственными действиями над Сноу. Рамси Сноу находился в ужасном состоянии и был тотчас же доставлен к тюремному врачу, а Григор Клиган временно изолирован от других заключенных. 27.03.2016 в 7.30 – 7.50 по местному времени Рамси Сноу скончался вследствие халатности дежурного врача, доктора Пицеля. В настоящий момент заведено дело на Григора Клигана. Так же доктор Пицель будет подвергнут ряду проверок, поскольку,он уже не в первые замечен в пренебрежение своими профессиональными обязанности. – отчеканил Дондаррион выдержку из какой-то криминальной хроники. – Но, полагаю, судьба врача и Горы вас мало интересуют…

Теон застыл в нерешительности. Буквально две недели назад его мучитель был жестоко убит своим же сокамерником. А Теон даже не знает, что он должен делать. Радоваться? Достать из шкафа оставшийся от прежней жизни дорогой костюм, купить Джейни коллекционное платье и золотое колье, повести ее в ресторан, заказать самые дорогие блюда и вина, которые есть в меню? Или же, наоборот, огорчиться? Теон ни разу не видел Сноу после его ареста, а теперь Рамси гниет глубоко в земле, а значит, возможности заглянуть своему кошмару в глаза уже не будет.

\- Что скажите, мистер Грейджой? – нарушил молчание Берик.

Ни в силах произнести ни слова, Теон похромал к ожидающей его Пуль. Джейни будто прочитала его мысли и сама подскочила к опекуну. Должно быть, она чувствовала его потрясение, объяснять, почему Теон так резко решил уйти, не пришлось.

\- Будем считать, что вы шокированы известием! – крикнул бодрым голосом Берик вслед уходящему Грейджою.

Уже на улице, будучи на приличном расстоянии от кафе, Джейни жалобно заглянула Теону в глаза:  
\- Мистер…Теон, я не вовремя, но я забыла взять нижнее белье и зубную щетку. 

Теон огляделся вокруг: они как раз проходили возле магазинов. Недолго думая, Грейджой повел опекаемую в первый попавшийся магазин со стоящими на витрине манекенами, одетыми в женскую одежду и названием «Цветы Хайгардена». Теон не бывал в женских магазинах, но наверняка у них есть трусики и бюстгальтелтеры.

\- Вы дверью ошиблись, – на пороге перед ними возникла девушка с кудрявыми каштановыми волосами и поджатой губой. – Аптека через дорогу.

\- Пойдем отсюда, Теон, – пролепетала Джейни, - это какой-то дорогой магазин.

Хозяйка хмыкнула, скрестив руки на платье с глубоким декольте. Теон слишком устал, чтобы ходить куда-то еще. Он молча протянул девушке банковскую карточку. Она тщательно ее осмотрела, затем сунула в автомат, позволяющий рассчитаться карточкой и попросила Теона ввести код. Уверившись, что клиент в состоянии заплатить, хозяйка (по тому, как она держала себя, Теон сразу опознал в ней владелицу «Цветов» ) сменила поджатую губу на широкую улыбку и принялась со всей любезностью обхаживать Джейни.

К Теону же подошел парень с такими же каштановыми волосами, как у хозяйки, и стопкой мужских журналов на любой вкус. Он усадил Грейджоя в огромное мягкое кресло, откуда Теон почти в панике выпрыгнул, и предложил на выбор чай или кофе, пока девушка мерила различные платья.

Грейджой понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло, пока хозяйка не привела к нему чуть ли не упирающуюся Джейн.

\- Мистер, скажите своей внучке, что ей очень идет это платье. Она в нем такая хорошенькая!

Консультант не врала. Платье действительно было создано как будто для Джейни: белое, усыпанное синими цветами с поясом, подчеркивающим тонкую талию Пуль.

\- Совсем другое дело, верно? – не дала продавец и слово вымолить. – И эти блузка с юбкой идут ей не меньше. Но все же, на месте вашей внучки, я бы еще взяла брючный костюм, который она мерила. Он подчеркивает ее прекрасные глаза.

\- Я возьму только комплект белья, – жалобно выдавила Джейни.

\- Разве твой дедушка не хочет видеть тебя красивой? – огорченно произнесла хозяйка. – Или он считает, что ходить в бесформенном сарафане нормально для такой симпатичной девушки? – консультант с укором уставилась на Теона, ожидая дальнейшего решения.

Конечно же, Грейджой понимал, что из богатых клиентов пытаются выжать как можно больше денег, но сейчас это волновало его меньше всего.

\- Берем все, что нам навязывают, и уходим, – обратился он к Джейни.

\- Теон? – ее щеки залил обеспокоенный румянец. – Ты…

Он поднялся, отвел ее в сторону и тихо шепнул:

\- Между нами ничего не будет, обещаю.

\- Спасибо, – улыбнулась Джейн. – Я буду каждый день готовить и убираться, обещаю.

\- Если только сама захочешь.

Джейни обрадовалась еще больше. Она, кажется, даже потянулась к нему, чтобы обнять, но вовремя опомнилась.

Щетку и прочие полезные вещи, вроде шампуня и бальзама для волос, они купили в ближайшем к Теонову дому супермаркете.

\- Теон, - обернулась к нему Джейни, пока Грейджой возился с ключами от квартиры, - а что это за парень? Ну, в кафе?

\- Берик. Он из прессы. Бегает за мной, мечтает взять интервью.

\- Берик, значит, – задумчиво повторила Джейни. Кажется, она хотела спроситьеще что-то, но дверь в квартиру распахнулась, и перед Пуль предстал весь ужас внутреннего убранства.


End file.
